


Корпоративные бонусы

by superstition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition





	Корпоративные бонусы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corporate Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95921) by astraena. 



Сэм Вессон – гений во всем, что касается компьютеров. Он может взломать практически любую систему и знает, как запрограммировать собственный софт. Сэм более чем слишком квалифицирован для своих теперешних обязанностей, но продолжает работать с девяти до пяти в кьюбикле, помогая технически неполноценным с их компьютерными бедами. Он объясняет им, как справиться с перезагрузкой системы и настройкой принтеров – и мог бы делать это даже во сне.

Если быть честным, Сэм работает не из-за денег. Нет-нет. У Сэма есть тщательно скрываемый пунктик на красивых мужчин в костюмах. Смотри, но не трогай – вот его девиз; точнее, был им до тех пор, пока не появился Дин Смит. В ту же минуту, что они встретились в лифте, Сэм понял, что тот должен быть его. А потом случилась вся эта история с призраком, и он оказался в безукоризненно чистой квартире Дина, которая выглядела, как обложка какого-то гребаного каталога ИКЕА, и внезапно он не может сопротивляться потребности распаковать ее хозяина.

Сэм может чувствовать теплое дыхание Дина, когда тот наклоняется через плечо его Сэма, чтобы прочитать что-то с ноутбука. Дин придвигается ближе к компьютеру, его тело прижато к спине Сэма. Если тот повернет голову лишь чуточку, их рты практически будут соприкасаться, и, очевидно, Дин сам виноват в том, что его губы просто требуют, чтобы их изнасиловали. Хотя Дин определенно не сопротивляется, когда Сэм поднимается со своего стула и нависает над ним, впиваясь в него жестким поцелуем. Его рука скользит в волосы Дина, взлохмачивая идеально причесанные и покрытые гелем пряди.

\- Аккуратнее с волосами, - ворчит Дин, увлекая Сэма за собой в спальню. Здесь, как и в остальных комнатах, Дин превзошел сам себя – небольшие источники света по всем стенам, окна от пола до потолка, огромная кровать. Все именно так, как и ожидал Сэм: большинство парней в костюмах стереотипны, и Дин не исключение. Сэму не терпится узнать, как он будет выглядеть в его руках – взъерошенным, стонущим и извивающимся от удовольствия.

Дин скулит в поцелуй, его руки неистово тянут уродливую синтетическую рубашку через голову Сэма. Когда он тянется расстегнуть собственную, Сэм откидывает его пальцы и разрывает ее до середины, оторванные пуговицы стучат по полированному полу.

\- Эй, это же Армани! Ты вообще знаешь, сколько… - Сэм затыкает его поцелуем, его большая рука обхватывает член Дина через брюки.

\- Я тебе компенсирую, - обещает Сэм, покусывая чувствительную кожу за ухом Дина. Он избавляется от своих штанов, пока Дин снимает брюки и трусы и укладывается на середину огромной кровати. Дин, похоже, является воплощением всего, что Сэм презирает – дизайнерские костюмы, дорогая обстановка, жуткие коктейли для очистки организма и Приус, гребаный Приус. Возможно, Сэм озлоблен потом, что сам никогда не имел возможность жить такой жизнью, зато Дину она подходит раздражающе хорошо.

Бедняга Сэм, у него и шанса-то не было с тех пор, как в поле его зрения мелькнул прекрасно обтянутый идеально скроенными брюками изгиб задницы Дина. Теперь он нарушает каждое свое правило, но ему на это плевать, потому что у него есть Дин: обнаженный, стонущий, распростертый под ним.

Он хочет, чтобы Дин вспоминал об этом, одеваясь следующим утром, чтобы засосы чуть-чуть выглядывали из-за воротника его костюма. Чтобы когда он будет завязывать галстук, он вспоминал, как рука Сэма накрывала все его горло целиком, как его пульс неистово бился под его ладонью. И когда он скользнет в кожаное офисное кресло, он вспомнит, как Сэм трахал его глубокими, рассчитанными толчками, пока он не кончил в тот же самый момент, как Сэм коснулся его члена.

Сэм не любит смешивать дело и удовольствие, но, как говорится, некоторые правила созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать.

\--

Следующим утром в фирме Сэм не в силах скрыть самодовольную ухмылку, когда получает требование немедленно прийти в кабинет Дина Смита.


End file.
